This invention relates to the Lalo U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,938 which discloses a vehicle flag system that includes a flag, a flag mast, and a window mount. However, the flag system does not teach or disclose an elongated flag support that is designed to accommodate window sun visors, and does not teach a flag support that can adjust the overall length in order to accommodate window sun visors of differing size.
The Spica U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,209 which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an emergency distress signal, including a substantially “S” shaped channel member with one leg of the channel being insertable over the side glass of an automobile vehicle, to be entrapped between the side glass and the window channel, and the other leg of the “S” shaped channel member holding, in combination with a rod locator means, a collapsible flagstaff having an emergency distress flag attached thereto. However, the channel of the signal is not an elongated body that can accommodate window sun visors and yet provide a flag mast onto which a flag is supported.
The Hawes U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,821 which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a sign assembly for use on a vehicle, which includes a bracket that would take the sign way from the window frame. Again, the sign assembly teaches a flag support of a fixed length, which is not adapted for use with window sun visors.
The Griffin U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,147 which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a flagstaff for alternative uses that includes an elongated pole with fasteners for attaching a flag to the pole and a bracket for use in selectively attaching a flag to an automobile vehicle. Again, the flagstaff teaches a flag support of a fixed length, which is not adapted for use with window sun visors.
The Darago U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,792 which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a distress flag for a vehicle with the flag being made of foldable material that uses magnetized weights affixed to edges of the distress flag to pull it down to properly display the message in use. However, the distress flag is not attached to a flag mast extending vertically from a flag support, which can accommodate and provide clearance around a window sun visor.
The Blalock U.S. Design Pat. No. 476,915 which is incorporated herein by reference, illustrates an ornamental design for a window-mountable flag and light, which does not teach or disclose a flag support that can provide clearance to a window sun visor via an elongated body.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.